The secrets of the Whitelighter
by Jaque Forever
Summary: In the middle of a battle, Paige learns a little more about Chris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

 **Timeline:** Set during the sixth season, before the events of ' _Chris crossed'_. This story won't follow the cannon.

 **Summary:** In the middle of a battle, Paige learns a little more about Chris.

* * *

 **The secrets of the Whitelighter**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"Dammit," Piper shouted in frustration. She tried to blow the demon up, but failed.

"You can't vanquish me, witch!" the demon with yellow eyes said. "I'll destroy you and your sisters!"

"No, you won't!" Phoebe said, trying to kick him in the chest.

The demon just waved his right hand and Phoebe flew against the wall.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, as she saw her sister closing her eyes, blood streaming down her forehead.

"Silly witch," the demon said, a smile on his face.

He could smell it.

 _The sweet perfume of victory._

He would do what no one else could do.

 _Destroy the Power of Three._

Piper closed her eyes and raised up her hands, trying to blow him up again. _Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, her powers would work._

 _Why was Paige taking so long to bring the damn potion?_

"I told you," the demon said, walking to her. "We can't vanquish me, witch..."

"You're terrible wrong!" Paige said, as she suddenly orbed in. The youngest Charmed One quickly threw at him the vial she held in her hand.

The demon stepped back, as the potion hit his skin. A plume of smoke circled his body and he grunted in pain.

"It worked," Paige smiled, but the smile faded quickly. The smoke disappeared and the demon looked angrily at her.

"I'll kill you," he said, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"No, you won't!" Paige shouted. "Energy ball," she called it to her.

 _But nothing happened._

"Your powers won't work anymore, witch... I owe you now!" The demon smiled and threw the energy ball at her.

"No!" Piper screamed and threw herself in front of her sister.

"Piper?! Are you crazy?" Paige asked, holding her sister in her arms. "You shouldn't..."

Piper winced in pain and fainted. "Oh God, Piper! Don't this to me!" she yelled, not believing her eyes.

"Once there was three, now only one," the demon said, walking to them.

Paige held Piper tightly. "I won't let you win!" she screamed at him. "I won't let you win!"

"My sweetie little angel," the demon said, his eyes shining. "I already win this battle..."

He formed another energy ball and pointed it at Phoebe, who was still unconscious on the ground. "I'll kill this little one first... I want you to see your sister turning into ashes, sweetie..."

"No!" the demon stopped, as he heard another voice in the room.

"Chris!" Paige muttered, as the Whitelighter appeared in a swarm of white and blue orbs.

The demon rolled his eyes and threw the energy ball against Phoebe.

"Energy ball!" Chris called and surprisingly the energy ball materialized in his hand.

The demon's eyes grew wide, as he looked at his empty hand.

"Looking for this?" Chris asked, throwing the energy ball at him.

The demon flew against the wall and fell to the ground. "How?" he asked in surprise. "You shouldn't be able to use your powers..."

Chris formed a fireball in his hand. "Let's say that I'm special," he said, throwing it at him.

The demon cried in pain and fell on his knees.

"A fireball..." Paige let out in a whisper.

 _Did she see it right?_

The young man walked to the demon. "Who?" he asked, grabbing him by the throat. "Who did send you here?" he demanded. "I know you're not working alone. So answer me!"

The demon was about to say something when he suddenly screamed in pain. A black hole started to appear in the floor.

"Chris!" Paige ran to him in concern. "Release him! Now!"

Chris did as she told him and saw the demon be engulfed in flames, falling into the hole.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked, as the black hole disappeared.

"I don't know..." Chris shook his head. "But I know that he was not working alone..."

Paige embraced herself and looked at her two sisters. "I need to help them..."

He nodded. "I'm with you," he said softly.

"We'll need to talk about what happened here," Paige said quietly. "Whitelighters just can't create fireballs, Chris..."

"Paige, I..." he muttered in frustration. He didn't want to expose himself like this, but he couldn't risk their lives.

"This ability is a lethal power, mostly used by evil magical beings..." she remarked.

"I'm not evil, Paige... Let's help your sisters, we can talk about my powers later," he said softly.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I should work in my other stories, but I couldn't resist the temptation to write this little one. I hope you enjoyed. See you next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad that you're enjoying this new story._

 _In this chapter there are references to season three's "Sight Unseen"._

* * *

 **The secrets of the Whitelighter – chapter 2**

 _Halliwell manor_

 _Attic_

"Are you okay?" Paige asked in concern, as Phoebe slightly opened her eyes.

Phoebe let her right hand to her forehead. "What happened?" she asked. "Oh God! Piper!" she looked down at her sister, who was in Chris' arms.

"She needs healing. Now!," Chris uttered in a broken voice. "Where's Leo?"

"I'm here," Leo said, as he suddenly appeared in a swirl of golden orbs. "What happened?" he asked in concern, bending down at Piper's side.

"Demon attack," Chris informed him. "Piper needs you..."

Leo nodded and placed his hands over her chest to heal her. Piper opened her eyes. "Leo..." she muttered.

"You're fine now..." he said quietly. "Where's Wyatt?"

"With Sheila," she quickly replied, trying to get up.

"Hey," Phoebe interrupted them. "I need healing too," she said, pointing to her bloody forehead.

"I'm sorry," Leo said, walking to her.

"That demon almost kill us," Piper said, with a shake of her head. "How did you vanquish him?" she asked, glancing at Paige, as Leo started to heal Phoebe.

"I didn't," Paige said. "He was engulfed in flames, falling into a black hole that appeared in the floor," she explained.

"What?!" Leo and Piper asked in surprise.

"That demon wasn't working alone. Someone sent him here and was trying to protect the secret..." Chris said seriously.

"It happened before," Phoebe said quietly. "Do you remember?" she turned to Piper and Leo.

Piper nodded. "Troxa... he was vanquished the same way..."

"Wait a minute," Paige frowned. "What are you talking about? Who's Troxa?"

"A demon," Phoebe explained. "The Triad sent him after us... He was telling us that he wasn't the only agent the Triad had sent after us... They had sent another."

"Belthazor," Piper said. "He said that and died... engulfed in flames, disappearing in a hole in the floor..."

Paige looked at them terrified. "Belthazor?It's Cole... Do you think Cole has something to do with this demon?"

Chris shook his head. "No, definitely not..."

"How do you know it, future boy?" Paige crossed her arms against her chest. "You don't know him..."

"Paige," Phoebe said softly. "Cole's dead. I don't think he's responsible... Anyway it was the Triad who killed Troxa. Not him."

Paige shrugged. "I was only saying..."

"We need to know who sent this demon after you," Chris said. "What the Book of Shadows said about him?"

"Well," Phoebe shrugged. "He was called The Dragon and had the ability to block other powers... He was trapped in a icy chamber for years..."

"Someone set him free," Chris said. "Someone powerful enough to control him..."

"You're right. We need to know who sent him, but not tonight..." Piper said in tiredness.

"But..." Chris muttered.

"Tomorrow," Phoebe said softly, resting her hand over his shoulder. "We need to rest..."

"Fine..." he shrugged.

"You need to rest and I need to go back," Leo said softly.

"I know," Piper let out in a whisper. "I'll call to Sheila... I want my baby."

Leo nodded. "Good night, Piper," he said and orbed out.

As Piper and Phoebe left the attic, Paige turned to Chris. "We need to talk..."

"Paige..."

"Oh, future boy... You really need to explain to me what happened here," she said, her hands on her hips.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, sitting on a chair.

"I want to know who are you, Chris," she said. "You suddenly appeared in our lives, full of secrets, clamming to be here to protect Wyatt from evil."

"I am here to protect Wyatt from evil, Paige..." he said.

 _Well, not exactly._

 _To protect him to turn evil, to be more precisely._

"You also said you're a Whitelighter," she grinned.

"I am a Whitelighter," he confirmed it.

 _Half-Whitelighter._

 _Like you..._

"Don't lie to me... Whitelighters don't throw fireballs... Now tell me, who are you? Are you our friend or our enemy?" she asked.

"Paige," Chris muttered indignantly. "I'm here to protect you, I never..." he shook his head. "I am not your enemy... How can you even ask me that?" It hurt him deeply that she didn't trust him.

 _Not her..._

Paige sighed. She noticed the hurt and the disappointment in his eyes.

 _Those eyes._

 _He remembered her of someone._

"I am sorry," she apologized. "It wasn't my intention to offend you... But still I have to say that you scared me when you created that fireball..."

"I already told you, I'm not evil," he said in frustration.

"I want to believe you, I really want. But you need to trust me as well. Tell me, Chris. What's happening?" she demanded.

Chris breathed. "I can't tell you everything about the future. It's too dangerous..."

"I can't trust you, if you don't trust me," she insisted. "Please, are you like me? I mean, only half-Whitelighter?"

Chris nodded.

"That's why you can't heal," Paige rubbed her forehead. "Why did you lie to us? If you're not evil, like you said, so..."

"It's complicated," he said softly. "I can't tell you everything about me... It would affect the future..."

Paige stared at him, trying to figure out whether she could trust him or not.

 _He saved your life..._

 _He's not evil._

"Are you half-witch?" she asked. "Tell me, Chris. You have this power, because you are part witch?"

Chris breathed. He didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't prepared. He vowed himself to keep the secret.

But he didn't have another choice.

"Yes, Paige... I am part witch," he confirmed. "Are you satisfied?"

Paige shook her head. "No, Chris, I am not... But I'll let you rest. We all had a rough day."

Chris sighed in relief. He couldn't or didn't want to answer more questions. "Good night, Paige."

"Good night, Chris," Paige said, walking out to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I'm really sorry for the long delay. Here, another chapter. I wish you'll enjoy it._

 **The secrets of the Whitelighter – chapter 3**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Paige's room_

It was the middle of the night and Paige couldn't sleep thinking about Chris.

 _Chris's lying to us, he's not a simple Whitelighter..._

 _Half-witch..._

 _Half-Whitelighter..._

 _Just like me..._

The youngest Charmed One rose from the bed and walked out of her room. She needed a cup of water or something.

"Phoebe?" Paige contorted her face, as she saw her sister sitting in the kitchen, looking at nowhere.

"Hi," Phoebe looked at her and took a deep, hard breath. "I couldn't sleep," she quietly explained. "And you?"

"I had a rough day... I mean... we had a rough day," Paige answered. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I'm fine... It's just..."

"What?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe cleared her throat and looked up at her sister. "I need to ask you something..."

Paige nodded. "Go ahead."

"It's about Cole..."

"Phoebe..."

"You never explained to me all that happened in the alternate reality," she said.

"Does it really care?" Paige frowned. "We vanquished him, Phoebe. He's gone... for good."

"You told me he was Belthazor again, that's why we could vanquish him."

"Yes, Phoebe..." Paige said in frustration. "He created a new reality to..."

"Be with me..." Phoebe lowered her head.

"He was evil again," Paige shook her head. "He was evil and crazy... He wasn't the man you fall in love, not anymore..."

"I know. It wasn't meant to be," Phoebe said with a deep sigh. "I thought it would last forever..."

Paige looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry sweetie... I'm really sorry."

* * *

 _Two days later..._

 _P3_

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked, as she saw her sisters on the couch.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I'm worried about him," Piper commented. "He's acting weird since the last demon's attack. Do you know something?" she turned to Paige.

"Me?" Paige rubbed the back of her neck. "I..."

"I'm here," Chris suddenly appeared and Paige sighed in relief.

"Future boy," Phoebe smiled, shaking her head. "Where were you?"

Chris coughed.

 _Do you really want to know?_

"I was walking around," he replied softly, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Paige, I... need your help..."

Paige frowned. "What's wrong?"

Chris sighed. "Nothing, It's just... Can you come with me? It's personal..."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Fine..." she said after a few seconds.

Piper shook her head. "I told you... I'm worried about him..."

Phoebe looked at Chris and Paige, leaving the nightclub. "Maybe we should go with them..."

"I need to stay here a little," Piper said with a sigh.

Phoebe nodded. "I think I'll go back to the manor... I'm really tired."

"Good night, sweetie," Piper smiled.

"Good night," Phoebe smiled back.

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

Chris and Paige orbed in. "What do you want, Chris?" Paige asked impatiently. "Why did you bring me..." she stopped as she saw a woman lying on the ground. "What the hell..."

"Please, help me," Chris said nervously. "She's hurt..."

Paige walked to her. "Who's she?" the youngest Charmed One asked, kneeling next to the woman.

Chris swallowed hard. "Her name is Bianca... She's hurt... Please, Paige. I need your help. You need to heal her."

Paige shook her head. "Chris, I can't heal... You know that."

"You need to try... Please, Paige. You did it before... You helped Leo to heal Cole when the Source stabbed him in the chest. Do you remember?" he asked in despair. "The power is inside of you, I know you can do it."

Paige frowned and looked up at him. "How do you know that? How do you know about Cole?" she asked in surprise.

"Is it matter? Please, heal her..." he begged.

Paige shook her head and looked at the woman, she seemed to be a little older than Chris.

 _Was she a girlfriend?_

 _Damn, Paige! Focus!_

 _She was tired of Chris' secrets, but she had to help the woman first..._

"We should call Leo," she warned.

"No," he shook his head. "You need to try... please..."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll try, but if..."

"I know, I know... we'll call Leo," Chris said.

Paige looked at him, then turned to the woman. "What happened to her?"

"An energy ball hit her back," Chris said softly.

Paige shook her head. It wasn't time for questions. She placed her hand over Bianca's back and, to her surprise, they started to glow.

"It's working," Chris said, a smile on her face.

Paige said nothing, she just stared at her hands glowing. A few seconds later, Bianca started to open her eyes. "Chris," she muttered.

Paige's hands stopped glowing. "Are you okay?"

Bianca looked at her in confusion. "I think I am..." she said, trying to compose herself. Paige helped her to sit down on a chair.

"Chris said that an energy ball had hit you," Paige remarked.

"Yeah," Bianca said, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't know how much Chris told Paige already. They barely had time to talk and...

 _For Christ's sake. It was really weird to look at the young version of the Charmed One._ She wondered how hard was this to Chris.

* * *

 _On a street_

Phoebe was driving tense. _Something was wrong, she could feel it._ She shook her head and focused on the street in front of her. She didn't know why, but she had to come back home as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"So a demon attacked you," Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Bianca swallowed. "It's complicated. Look, I..."

"You need to go back home," Chris said softly.

Bianca shook her head. "Chris... I can't, not without you..."

"I can't go back," Chris said firmly. "You know I can't..."

"So," Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "You're from the future too, huh?"

The couple looked at her. "It's a long story," Chris said. "I..."

"What's happening, Chris? Who did hurt her? Who's she?" Paige asked curiously.

"My name is Bianca. I'm Chris' girlfriend," Bianca replied.

"Bianca!" Chris turned to her.

"What?" Bianca shrugged. "I'm only answering to her."

"You said that you're here to bring Chris back home," Paige continued, ignoring him. "Back to future, of course..."

Bianca nodded, then turned to his boyfriend. "You really need to go back home... We need you, the Resis..."

"Don't," Chris said firmly. _Bianca was talking too much_. "I already told you, I can't go back, not before..." he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Paige frowned, then turned her back. A portal opened on the wall in front of them. Two men, wearing black capes _,_ crossed it.

"Bianca," Chris muttered, looking at her in disappointment. The hoods were covering their heads, but he could recognize those demons. They worked for his brother.

Bianca shook her head. "I didn't bring them here, Chris. I didn't say a word to your brother about your trip to the past. Please... believe me."

"Who are you?" Paige said, clenching her fists. "What do you want?"

One of them pointed to Chris and spoke to her. "We're here to take the traitor with us."

 _Traitor?_

Chris smiled and formed a fireball in his hand. "I won't go with you," he said, throwing the fireball at them.

"Don't be stupid, Christopher!" one of them said, after stopped the attack. "You can't vanquish us with simple fireballs. We're not here to hurt you. Just come with us and everything will be okay."

The other demon pointed to the still opened portal. "It's time to go home. Your brother is waiting for you!"

Chris shook his head. "I already told you," he said, forming another fireball. "I won't go back!"

This time the fireball hit one of them in the chest.

"You're stupid, Chris!" the other said, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"Energy ball," Paige called out and orbed it into her hand. She threw it back at him.

The demon flew against the portal and disappeared.

"Dammit!" the other demon shouted angrily. He shimmered himself behind Bianca and pulled out an athame. "Cross the portal!" he ordered, pressing the athame on her neck. "Now!"

"Chris, don't!" Bianca muttered, holding her breath.

"Athame!" Paige called again, but nothing happened.

"This weapon is enchanted, your powers won't work on it," the demon explained. "C'mon, Chris. Cross the portal or a I'll kill her..."

Chris looked at Paige, then at Bianca. He couldn't let that demon kill her... He would never forgive himself. "Fine, I'll go with you..." he said. "But... Free her first..."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the demon frowned. "No games here, Chris. Cross the portal or I will kill your beautiful girlfriend."

"Paige, Chris!" Phoebe said, as she opened the door. "What's happening here?" she asked in shock.

Bianca noticed the demon distraction and managed to slam her elbow into his stomach, freeing herself from his grip.

"Fast!" she yelled and Chris formed another fireball.

However the demon was fast, he shimmered behind Chris and stabbed him in the back.

"Chris!" Bianca, Paige and Phoebe yelled in despair.

"You'll come back home!" he said, dragging Chris to the portal. "C'mon, Bianca..." he ordered.

Bianca nodded and started to follow them.

"You can't have him!" Paige yelled and walked to them. However the demon waved his free hand and Paige flew against a wall.

"Paige!" Phoebe ran to her, as the demon crossed the portal with Chris.

Bianca followed them and the portal started to close.

Phoebe looked at her sister, then at the portal. "Chris..." she heard Paige muttering.

Phoebe didn't think. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll save him," she said and crossed through the portal, before it closed behind her.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled as she saw her sister disappearing with the portal.


	4. 4

**The secrets of the Whitelighter - chapter 3**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll save him," Phoebe said and crossed through the portal, before it closed behind her.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled as she saw her sister disappearing with the portal. "Dammit!", she shouted in frustration.

* * *

 _The future_

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled, as she saw the Whitelighter in the demon's arms. He was bleeding and certainly needed help.

The demon looked furiously at her. "Stupid witch! I'll kill you!"

"No!" Bianca raised her hand. "Your master wouldn't like that... We need to help Chris..."

The demon nodded, putting Chris on the ground. "Don't worry... My master will take good care of him..."

"Master?" Phoebe muttered.

"Darius," a man suddenly appeared in a swarm of black orbs. He looked at Chris and shook his head. "What happened?"

"You know him, he's too stubborn, he fought us..." the demon said in fear.

"You need to help him!" Bianca said, clenching her fists. "You can't let him die! Please... Wyatt..."

"Wyatt..." Phoebe muttered.

 _His name..._

 _No, it couldn't be possible._

 _He appeared in a swarm of black orbs, he was a Darklighter._

 _He was evil._

The man suddenly turned his face to her. "Phoebe?" he asked in surprise. "Darius, you shouldn't bring her with you, dammit! She's from the past!"

"She followed us; it's not my fault," the demon swallowed. "I swear..."

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe said, looking at the man's face.

"C'mon, aunt Phoebe," he said with an evil smirk. "Don't you recognize your family anymore?"

Phoebe's eyes grew wide, as she stepped back. "Wyatt... It's impossible..."

Wyatt smiled. "Oh, aunt Phoebe... It's not only possible... It's real," he said.

Phoebe frowned in confusion. "I don't understand... I..." she stopped, as Chris groaned.

"Wyatt," Chris muttered, as he slightly opened his eyes.

Bianca sighed in relief. "You'll be okay," she said, bending down.

Wyatt looked at him and shook his head. "You look awful!"

"Don't tell me," Chris said, looking around him. "You..." he muttered, as he finally saw Phoebe standing in front of him. "What? You shouldn't cross the portal..."

"Chris..." Phoebe took a step forward.

"Chris' right," Wyatt said. "You shouldn't cross the portal... Anyway," he turned his head to Chris. "I'll take care of you, Chris, but you need to promise me one thing... Never cross again."

"I was trying to save you," Chris said.

Wyatt laughed. "Save me? From what? From evil? You're so stupid, Chris! How many times I gotta tell you, there's no good or evil... It's only about power."

"Wyatt," Phoebe put her hand over his shoulder. "Don't talk this way... You're not..."

Wyatt turned to her and grabbed her by the throat. "You shouldn't be here..."

"Don't!" Bianca warned him. "You can't kill her, you would change the past..."

"Chris was trying to change the past, my dear. it's his idea, not mine," Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Let her alone, Wyatt!" Chris shouted, trying to raise up.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and threw Phoebe on the floor. He walked to Chris and a black light wrapped his hands. Chris groaned in pain, as the wound on his back started to heal. "You'll never betray me again," Wyatt said to him and called for his guards. "Take them to a cell!" he ordered.

"What?" Phoebe ran to him. "No! You can't!"

"Shut up, aunt Phoebe. I don't know yet what I gonna to do with you," he said sharply. "C'mon," he turned to the guards.

Phoebe looked at Wyatt in disbelief, as the guards started to drag her away. "Wyatt, why? What happened to you?"

"I am what I always have been, aunt Phoebe," he said and orbed out.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll try to updat my fanfics more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**The secrets of the Whitelighter – chapter 5**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"What?" Piper shook her head, as her sister sat down on a chair. "Did they travel to..." she stopped a little, placing her hand over her heart, trying to calm it down. "to the future? My sister crossed a portal to the future?"

Paige nodded. "I'm sorry, Piper. I couldn't stop Phoebe... I couldn't vanquish the demon. She crossed the portal, trying to save Chris."

"What are we gonna do now?" Piper asked, rubbing her forehead. "How to bring them back?"

"I think we should call Leo," Paige said softly.

"No," the eldest Halliwell sister shook her head a little. "We don't need him..."

"Piper..."

"We can try a spell to bring them to present," Piper suggested. "We need to write a time travel spell... and bring them back to us."

Paige shook her head in disapproval. "I don't think it's a good idea... We don't know the date and the year on which we need to arrive. We can end up in a completely point of the time..."

"But..."

"It's too risky," Paige said seriously. "We should call Leo. The Elders can help us..."

"Fine... I just want my sister back," Piper sighed. "Let's call him."

* * *

 _The future_

"I am sorry," Bianca lowered her head, as the guards left them alone in the cell. "It's my fault... I should be more careful. I should know they would follow me to the past..."

"Yeah, you should," Chris shook his head. He loved his fiancé, but he would never forgive her if she stole his chance to change the future. "Why, Bianca? Why did you travel to the past? You told me something about the Resistance..."

Bianca embraced herself. It was time to tell him the truth. "I didn't want to scare you... at least not that much," she added, as he rolled his eyes. "It was an emergency... with your mother..."

Chris eyes grew wide. "My mother? What happened to her? Is she..."

"No..." Bianca flapped her hand. "Wyatt cast a spell on her..."

"Wyatt," Phoebe muttered from the corner of the cell. She was shaking. It was hard to believe it was happening. How could her innocent little nephew turn into the monster she faced some minutes ago?

"What kind of spell?" Chris asked, ignoring her.

"A spell to drain her life," Bianca said seriously. "P.J. said that we need a potion to help her... and we need your blood to reverse the spell..."

"And you decided to travel to the past to bring me back home," Chris shook his head. "Does my father know that?"

"No," Bianca said, with a shake of her head. "He wouldn't agree..."

"Because I travelled back in time to change this dark future, Bianca! I was trying to change everything, including this!" he threw up his hands in frustration.

"I'm sorry..." Bianca said.

"We need to get out of here," Chris turned his face away.

"This cell is blocking our magic," Bianca said. "I know for sure P.J. will help us..."

"Who's P.J.?" Phoebe asked in confusion. "Chris, what's happening here?"

Chris looked up at her and sighed. "She is a friend of mine," he told her. Phoebe couldn't even suspect P. J's true identity, she already learned too much about the future. "She's a powerful witch... But," he turned to Bianca. "I don't know if she's able to help us."

"Chris, I..." Bianca suddenly stopped and smiled a little.

P. J. Halliwell was standing in front of the cell. "How long time no see, cousin..."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... do something! We need to get out of here!"

"Hey," P. J. frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just..." the young witch stopped, as she saw the woman in the corner of the cell. "You... You..."

Phoebe frowned. The young woman seemed to know her.

 _P. J._

 _She was the witch Chris and Bianca were talking about... She called Chris cousin, not friend..._

 _Cousin._

 _She was his family._

"She came with us from the past," Chris quickly intervened. "She jumped in the portal, that's why she's here... She knows nothing about this future," he warned her cousin.

P. J. cleared her throat. It was hard to hide her emotion.

"Be fast," Bianca said firmly. "We need to get out of here..."

P. J. nodded and cast a spell to open the bars. "C'mon, let's go. Your father and the others are fighting Wyatt's guards.

"My father is here?" Chris asked.

P.J. nodded. "Don't worry. He'll be fine, he's only distracting them. Let's go, people!"

Chris nodded and taking Phoebe by the hand, orbed out with Bianca and P. J.

Phoebe was overcome by the familiar sensation of being transported and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself in front of a large house. "Where are we?"

"Home," Chris replied.

P. J. waved her hand and the doors opened. "C'mon," she said shyly.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

 _To Lizardmomma: thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

**The secrets of the Whitelighter - chapter 6**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

Leo shook his head, as Paige finished her story. "Phoebe shouldn't follow them," he remarked. "She should be more careful."

"Don't tell me," Piper said. "Look, I only want my sister back. Can you please help us? I think we should try a spell to bring them back to the present, but Paige thinks it's not a good idea."

"She's right," Leo slightly nodded. "Time travel is a dangerous thing. You don't know the point of time they are. You could end up messing things up," he pondered.

"Well", Paige shoot a glance at her sister. "I told you."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I got it," the eldest Charmed One said impatiently. "But we need to do something. We can't leave Phoebe in the future, Leo! We need to find a way to bring her back to the present."

"I'll check with the other Elders. They must to know what to do," Leo said and orbed out.

"Great!"Piper muttered in frustration.

* * *

 _The future_

 _A Living room_

P. J. watched, as Chris took Phoebe to his old room.

"She jumped through the portal after us," Bianca told her.

P. J. shook her head. "She's alive," she said emotionally. "She is..."

"From the past," Bianca said, resting her hand over her shoulder. "We can't tell her the truth."

"I know, I know... Future consequences," P. J. said with a slight smile. "But still... it's so weird to see her face after all this time."

"Everything is gonna be okay, sweetie," Bianca hugged her tightly. "Chris will find a way to change things and save everyone, including your mother."

"He'll need to travel to past... again," P. J. muttered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "We shouldn't bring him back here, Bianca. Uncle Cole was right. It was a stupid idea..."

"We were trying to save Paige... Look, we'll reverse Wyatt's spell and sent Chris to the past... again," Bianca assured her.

* * *

 _Chris' old room_

Chris opened the door's room ."Stay here," he said to Phoebe. "And don't walk around!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You're incredible! Are you still hiding things from me?" she asked indignantly. "I have the right to know what's happening in your future, what happened to my nephew."

"You need to understand me," Chris said patiently. "You already know too much about this world..."

"What happened to Wyatt?" she asked. "Please, tell me!" She needed to know what happened to her sweet little nephew. She needed to understand why he turned into an abhorrent monster. She saw his eyes, the evil in them.

"Not now!" he said seriously. "I need to see someone..."

"Your mother," Phoebe said. She heard when Bianca talked about Chris' mother. Wyatt cast a spell on her and they needed Chris' help. "Wyatt did something to your mother."

"Bianca talks too much," he muttered.

"Maybe I could help her, you know... I could write a spell or make a potion," she suggested.

"No, you'll stay here," he said firmly. "We'll talk later, I promise..."

Phoebe shook her head. "Please, don't..."

"Chris!" a man's voice echoed down the hall and Phoebe suddenly stopped.

The voice sounded familiar to her. It was a voice she knew too well.

Chris rolled his eyes.

 _It was perfect._

"Chris, we need to talk!" the man said, opening the room's door.

Phoebe froze as she stared at the man's face. "Cole..." she muttered. He seemed a little old, some grey hairs here and there, but it was him.

"Phoebe..." Cole winced and looked confused at Chris.

"It's not my fault!" Chris raised his arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	7. Chapter 7

**The secrets of the Whitelighter – chapter 7**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"Piper, I need to tell you something about Chris," Paige said quietly. She wasn't comfortable lying to her sister. "He's not who he says he is..."

"What?" Piper frowned in confusion.

"I saw something, I saw him doing something..." Paige started to explain. "I saw Chris forming a fireball in his hand."

"You saw what?" Piper asked in shock.

Paige nodded. "I am sorry for not tell you about this before, but..."

"Paige!" Piper threw her arms up in frustration. "You should tell us what you saw. You know very well that Whitelighters can't throw fireballs. Chris lied to us about who he is!"

Paige shook her head. "I am sorry, Piper. I was confused. It happened during the last demon's attack. Chris saved my life. He told me he's part witch."

Piper rolled her eyes. "A fireball, Paige! Demons threw fireballs, not witches!"

"He exposed himself to save my life," Paige insisted. "I don't think he's lying..."

"Well, I think he is... Our sister is in danger!" Piper rubbed her temples. "We need to save her! I will. I'll perform a spell to bring her back!"

"We already talked about it, it's dangerous..." Paige argued.

"It was before you told me about Chris," Piper said, taking a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

 _The future_

"She followed us through the portal," Chris quietly explained. "It wasn't my intention to bring her here..."

Cole shook his head and looked up at Phoebe. The woman was pale. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. Certainly, this Phoebe wasn't prepared to face what's happening in the future.

Phoebe frowned in confusion. _How could Cole be alive? And why Chris was explaining things to him?_ "We vanquished you!" she snapped at him. "How did you survive?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he turned to Chris. "I think she's ok."

"This is impossible," she muttered, rubbing her temples. "Paige told me that we vanquished you in that alternate reality... I thought I was free of you."

"Oh, sweetheart," Cole said coldly. "You can feel relieved. I want nothing to do with you... Not anymore."

"What?" Phoebe shook her and head and looked up at Chris.

"He's not our enemy," the young man replied.

"Oh," Phoebe stepped back. "He is our enemy, Chris! He is evil, I trusted him and he proved me wrong..."

Chris sighed in frustration and looked up to Cole. "I didn't tell the Charmed Ones anything about this future, but I think it's time. She already knows about Wyatt."

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead!" Cole shrugged, as Chris looked up at him.

 _It would be funny._

"Wyatt is my cousin," Chris said calmly.

"Cousin?" Phoebe frowned

Chris nodded. "Yes, aunt, Phoebe... My mother is a Charmed One..." he confessed.

"Paige..." Phoebe muttered. "You are Paige's..." her voice trailed off, as she realized that her sister could die because of Wyatt. "Your mother..."

"I am sorry," Chris apologized. "I couldn't tell you or your sisters the truth about me and this dark future. It would be too dangerous..."

"You shouldn't lie to us, Chris," Phoebe uttered in frustration. "You're family... My nephew..."

"It would be too much information," Cole explained. "Time travel is a dangerous game. It's not easy to change the past."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Of course not... You already tried to do it," she taunted him. "When you went back in time to destroy our line on All Hallow's Eve!"

"What?" Chris asked in confusion.

Cole glanced at him. "Long story," he sighed. "It happened when I was working for the bad guys..."

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't matter..."

"O-kay," Phoebe said, trying to calm herself down. "Chris, I know you had your reasons for not telling us the truth... It was wrong, but I understand you... Let me see my sister."

"Paige is sick, Wyatt cast a spell on her," Cole said sadly.

"I know," Phoebe said, clenching her fists. "C'mon," she looked at Chris. "Where's she?"

"Phoebe..." Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "There's another thing you need to know..."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Things changed, I changed..." Cole said.

Phoebe crossed her arms against her chest. "I want to see my sister, Cole. Be straight to the point!"

"Paige is my wife," Cole said softly.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry, I think I may have a problem with my hearing... You said that Paige is your what?"

"Paige is my wife, Phoebe," Cole said again. "Chris is our son."

"Do you understand now why I couldn't tell you who I am?" Chris asked.

Phoebe winced and stepped back. "You..." she pointed to Cole. "And my sister..."

"Aunt Phoebe," Chris frowned. "Are you okay?"

"You and my sister..." Phoebe whispered, her eyes closing.

"Oh, no!" Chris shook his head in frustration, as she fainted.

"Well, I think it's my fault," Cole said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._


End file.
